Sweet or Salty?
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: ONE SHOT. Just some shower smut for all you Jori lovers. Read and review at your leisure. Check out my other work while you're browsing.


**Sweet or Salty?**

**Jades POV – **

People think I am a heartless bitch who has no regards for anyone's feelings bar my own… but they couldn't be more wrong. I treat Cat like my younger, hyperactive, disoriented sister; I treat Beck like my annoying older brother who thinks he needs to protect me from everything, I appreciate it but I'd never tell him that; Robbie (and Rex, urgh) are the guys who always have you back when you need the help and I always return the protection if necessary. There's Andre, he's been my best friend forever; we love sports and music and lyric writing and he's easy to like… I trust him with my life and he's such a cool guy I can't believe he can't keep a girl.

Then there's Tori Vega… she is just- wow. She sings like an angel, she dances like a rock star; she acts like Sid off Ice age but that's beside the point… If people think I am a heartless bitch then it's only because she owns it. I'd do anything for her… I do everything for her and I get repaid handsomely.

She is an animal in bed… and in the shower… and on the couch… and in the hot tub. She even got inappropriate in the movies last week. She is such a sexy girl and she loves the thrill of nearly getting caught as much as myself. 

Tori has moved into my house for the summer since her family have gone to visit her dying Aunt in Hartford, CT. And my parents… well, they tend to go on cruises when I have time off school. So naturally, I get to play house with my beautiful girl; I spent most the school year imagining her walking round my house in sexy underwear and cooking and just doing everyday things in sexy underwear. And of course; Jade West always gets what she wants.

Of course, the first week of summer consists of a thunder storm. Myself and Tor decided to go to the grocery store and then watch some movies… I got the groceries and she got any snacks we needed/she wanted.

We knew what films we were watching; we decided them on the drive to and from the store… Chicago, The House At The End of The Street and Friends with Benefits. We like to mix up our film days. 

Since I decided not to wear a hoody, I got pretty soaked by the rainfall whereas Tori was pretty dry sans her jeans.

"Go and shower babe; I'll sort out the sweets and films. You'll catch a cold if you stay in those damp clothes." Tori suggests as we put the shopping bags on the kitchen table. She always comes up with smart solutions.

"Plan Batman." I kiss her cheek and turn to head upstairs.

"Thanks Robin." She laughs as she attaches her phone to the kitchen speakers and blasts Adam Lambert. 

I tend to take my time getting into the shower… I have to remove my makeup, find a change of clothes that's comfy yet sexy and easily removed; I need to attach my phone to the bathroom Bluetooth speakers and play my "Shower album". It takes a good 10 minutes.

When I get in the shower, it doesn't take long before I feel the familiar breeze of the door opening and closing. I go to turn around and greet the naked brunette appearing in my shower but she had other ideas. Tori wraps her arms around my waist and presses her mouth against my neck.

"Fuck, Tori" Is all I can moan as Tori pushes her body closer to mine.

I try to turn again but she held me in place, her hands roaming my stomach and reaching up to grasp my breasts. Tori continuously thrusting into my ass. I can do nothing but moan as my girlfriend completely dominates this soon to be shower sex session.

Tori's mouth moved along my shoulders; nipping and kissing alternately as she went along while pinching and twirling my hard nipples in her hands. "Fuck, oh, Tori… SO good!"

One of Tori's hands trailed down my front until it reached my soft, dark curls. My head drops back into her shoulder as my hips thrust towards the touch. Tori's hand stroked across my throbbing clit while she squeezed the breast in her hand.

"Lift your leg." Tori's now husky voice whispered before nipping at my ear. But of course; I complied.

I lifted my leg to the side of the tub while Tori bent her waist forward, causing me to do so also. I braced my hands against the wall in front of us, Tori removed her hand from my breast and snaked it around my hip until she was situated between my legs, from behind this time.

"Do you know how much I wish the strap on wasn't at my house?" Tori breathed against my neck as she drove her hips forward; driving her fingers into my waiting centre.

"GOD! TORI! YES!"

Tori paces her thrusts with her lips and her other hand. My body is shaking from the overwhelming feeling generated by the three intimate points of pleasure but my body kept meeting each motion from Tori.

I needed more… if that was possible.

I pulled away from Tori's thrusts long enough to turn around. I gave her a deep, passionate kiss, then I pushed on her shoulders.

Tori obliges straight away. She dropped to her knee's as I lift my leg again. Tori was quick to gain a grip on my hips and pulled me forward; her tongue diving in deep, her nose rubbing my hard nub.

"Tori! OH, GOD! Make me scream, oh. Baby, make me scream. Please!" I beg.

Tori moved her mouth to my clit, sucking it as she pumps three fingers deep into me. Within seconds, I am screaming as my body explodes for my girlfriend.

When Tori finishes lapping up my juices I drop to my knees and stare at my awesome girl for a few minutes while the music plays and the water flows over us.

"I take it everything is set up for our film day?" I grin as Tori laughs at me pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I came up here to tell you to hurry up cos I was getting hungry but then I saw all your clothes on the floor and thought it best just to come eat you instead." Tori winked. I am shocked at her uncensored response.

I reach up and turn the now cold shower off, both of us climbed out of the tub and got into our comfy but casual clothing and went downstairs. 

**No one's POV – **

"So," Jade started "Which do you prefer?" She asks as she removes the popcorn from the microwave and pours it into a bowl for the girls to share.

"Depends?" Tori responded from the sofa

"Popcorn?"

"Sweet." Tori smiled

"Typical. See, I like salted…" Jade smirked as she got comfy

"Well, it depends on the type really: Cinema – sweet, microwave – sweet, the stuff Cat brought into school – salted. It depends on the snack really; I do like salty food." At this point, Tori is conversing more with herself than Jade. "I love salt and shake crisps." She continues

"Any other tasty treats you like?" Jade teases, unbeknownst to Tori.

"Like?" She replies obliviously, as she receives a glare from Jade she continues, "Well, I love chocolate fingers."

"Any other fingers?" Jade enquires

"Well, if I'm being completely honest" Tori starts nervously

"Go on…" Jade urges

"Yours inside me sound pretty good." Tori smirks.

Jade looks at Tori with a predatory grin plastered to her face. She hooks her hand around the back of Tori's neck and pulled her closer while leaning in herself. She placed a passionate kiss on the lips of the brunette before testing just how good her fingers inside Tori sound.

And suddenly, Jennifer Lawrence and 'The House At The End of The Street' is neglected.

**A/N – Now I know I keep saying I will get back to my stories, however myself and my friend got into a conversation (which has been included in this… please don't judge us) and we both decided to do our own one shot on our perception of the discussion. SO, I thank ****AliL30373**** for her being my weird best friend and unknowingly helping in my one shots. Check out her stories and one shots!**

**Since I am in Britain and it's now just gone 1am I, unfortunately have not done this to the best of my ability however I hope you enjoy what you have received. **

**As always, Review as you please. Send me suggestions of your own free will and enjoy. Merci. xx **


End file.
